


Maybe I Should Think Before I Talk (Then Again, Maybe Not)

by NearlyHeadlessNicci



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asshole Avengers, Avengers Shenanigans, Fluff, M/M, Not much plot, Prompt Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF, ambiguous timeline, and they all love each other, but they mean well, gross mutant sea creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:11:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NearlyHeadlessNicci/pseuds/NearlyHeadlessNicci
Summary: Clint gets injured during battle (nothing new) and his mouth works without his brain's permission.





	Maybe I Should Think Before I Talk (Then Again, Maybe Not)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into writing for the Marvel fandom so please be gentle!  
It is set in some ambiguous timeline where they have Bucky but Civil War never happened (because fuck Civil War) and they all live happily ever after.
> 
> This fic was written for the prompt "Lighthouse"
> 
> I had a 1000 word limit for this prompt challenge, there was going to be so much more plot and background but then the dialogue just kind of ran away from me and Avengers Shenanigans *shrugs*, so as a result it's very silly and basically plot-less. Sorry, not sorry. One day I may rewrite the thing the way I originally wanted to but don't hold your breath.
> 
> Huge thanks to Envyskitty for beta reading this, especially since she doesn't ship this!
> 
> Kudos and comments make my heart soar guys! I'd love to hear what you think!

"This is fucking disgusting", Clint heard Bucky grumble through the comms. Any second now…

"Language!" came Steve's bark. 

Yep, right on time. Clint chuckled to himself as he aimed an explosive arrow at the disgusting carnivorous mutant sea creature coming up behind Bucky. He purposely waited an extra couple of seconds before letting the arrow fly, just so that it would explode over the other man.

Bucky turned, probably to give Clint the finger, but a look of horror quickly settled on his face, “Hawkeye, look out!” he yelled.

It was too late, one of the creatures crashed into Clint’s back and he flew off the edge of the lighthouse that he was using as a perch. He tried to tuck and roll but he hit the ground at an awkward angle, his head smacked the ground hard and his side caught a rock as he tumbled, he definitely broke some ribs.

“Clint!”

Clint was dazed and most likely concussed but he knew Bucky’s voice and was vaguely aware that Bucky had crashed to his knees next to him. Bucky's hands gently inspected his head wound, the cool metal making Clint sigh softly.

Bucky sounded worried, Clint didn’t realise Bucky cared that much about him. Sure he knew they were friends but it was nice to see evidence of him caring. Even if Bucky would never care for him the way Clint wanted him to. Jesus, his stupid crush on Bucky was getting out of control.

Clint slowly became aware of Tony's howling laughter cutting through the fog surrounding his brain.

"Frosty! You totally broke Birdbrain!" Tony sounded entirely too gleeful considering one of his teammates was injured.

It took a minute for Clint to register Tony’s comment and the implications that came with it, "Aw man, did I say all of that out loud?"

Tony's cackling was reaching maniacal levels now, "Sure did, Katniss, and we are eternally grateful!"

"Aw, mouth, no!"

Clint saw a metallic blur fly through the air above his face, it was probably a knife, and a few moments later heard a dull metallic clank through the comms.

"Hey! No friendly fire Murder Pop!"

"Shut up with your evil villain laugh before you fall out of the sky Tinman,'' growled Bucky, low and threatening.

Steve chose this moment to chime in, sounding as though he was choking down his own laughter, but still managing to get his exasperation in there as well, "Bucky, don't throw weapons at members of the team."

Clint was still laying flat on his back on the beach, hoping that if he tried hard enough he could just sink through the sand and disappear. His mouth was apparently still operating without his permission though, "Cap!", he was surprised at how scandalized he managed to sound, "codenames in the field!"

Before Steve could reply, Bucky’s face appeared, hovering in the air above Clint, “Shut up Hawkguy.” 

Clint made a weak sound of protest, closing his eyes, not willing to see the look of rejection in Bucky’s eyes just yet

“Can you sit up? Gently. Watch the ribs.”

Bucky’s flesh and blood hand slid under Clint’s shoulder to help him up into a sitting position. Clint, still with his eyes squeezed shut, wrapped an arm around his ribs to support them and groaned. 

He felt Bucky’s hand tighten on his shoulder as he asked with an audible smirk. “Do you need me carry you to the med van?”

Clint decided he’d better get this over with, he took as deep a breath as he could manage with three broken ribs (he still couldn’t make himself open his eyes though) and started talking, well babbling might be more accurate.

“Look Barnes, I honestly never meant for you to find out about this. I didn’t mean to make things weird with us, I mean it’s no big deal, I’m not going to start randomly groping you now that you know about my gigantic crush, um, I mean, yeah, it’s fine really, I am more than happy just being friends with you. In fact, please don’t start avoiding me because of this, I really don’t want to lose your friendship, which is why I was never going to say anything. I promise I won’t let it be weird, well, any weirder than it is right now. Shit.”

A tense silence followed Clint’s rambling speech, yeah he definitely did not want to open his eyes, all he’d see would be Bucky running as fast as he could in the opposite direction. He tried to flop backwards again but Bucky kept his hand strong and steady on Clint’s shoulder, preventing his dramatic display.

Clint realised that the comms were still open when Tony’s voice sounded in his ear, yet again sounding as if Christmas had come early, 

“Did anyone else know Merida knew that many words?”

“Shut it Stark or I _will_ hurt you,” Tasha hissed back at him.

“Clint, please look at me.” Clint was startled by how soft Bucky’s voice was, also by the sheer fact that he was still here at all. 

He forced his eyes open and looked at Bucky. The former assassin’s expression was fond and exasperated. A look that was often directed at Steve, there was also something in his eyes that Clint couldn’t name.

“I am so sorry,” Clint whispered hoarsely, he could feel tears, hot and prickling the back of his eyelids. He dropped his eyes back down towards the ground. God this was mortifying.

Clint nearly jumped out of his skin when Bucky’s metal fingers caught his chin and gently forced his face up so he was once again looking him in the eye,

“Barton, you moron, I’m in love with you.”

Before Clint could even process that, warm chapped lips were pressed against his own. The last thing Clint registered before he sank into the blissful oblivion that was kissing Bucky for the first time, was Captain America’s smug sounding voice,

“Yes! I won the pool!”


End file.
